swg_legends_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Follett
Basic Information Thomas Follett is just your basic Corellian human Born in 40-BBY. He traveled around on freighters, cargo ships, passenger liners, having a very varied line of work back and forth across the galaxy. When he was 18 the Clone Wars erupted, feeling the need to help the same people that kept most of the trade lanes safe, he enlisted as one of the few Non-Clone Naval officers, and due to experience he had already acquired during work with the Corellian Trade Industry on large vessels, he was accelerated though the Academy and placed as a Bridge Officer Lieutenant and Security Chief on board the RSD Resurrection. In 20-BBY, At the climax and end of the Clone War, he resigned his commission to the now Imperial Navy, explaining to his CO that he had served his time, and felt it was eventually a good place to leave. His Commanding Office accepted his resignation and he moved his way back to Corellia, resuming to work on Trade and Passenger liners, each one getting stopped by Imperial Patrols over the next 10 years. The rule of the Empire and the constant stopping during trade and shipping lanes was starting to get tedious, Piloting his own transport, almost every day running from Corellia, to Naboo, to Coruscant and back was a search, he put up with it until he started to hear rumors of a Rebellion, doing some investigation during his off hours, eventually meeting up with, and by meeting up, he sneaked his way onto Bail Organa's vessel and sat down in the dining room table. Unarmed, he might have been a sneak but he was honorable. After a long discussion the two of them came to the mutual agreement that the Empire needed to go, for a Republic to return to power. He began his own cell, occasionally getting supplies from other Alliance groups, moving and knocking down high priority targets from the Empire, performing near one man raids on supply convoys either on ground or in deep space and eventually forming Thunderbolt Squadron a couple months before Yavin IV Incident, unfortunately, already being on deployment as a distraction to the Imperial Fleet. Thunderbolt Squadron Thunderbolt Squadron formed a couple months before the Destruction of the Death Star, the Alliance was finding out slowly about this planet killing super weapon, so ever cell around the galaxy was on a hunt for information. Thunderbolt Squadron was on deployment along the Kessel belt, searching across the Asteroid Field for a supposed Imperial Research Facility, this information was leaked purposefully by Imperial Command that was observing the hit and run activities of an unknown group of raiders. Upon discovery of the Facility, Thunderbolt Squadrons old antique Headhunters were intercepted by Imperial TIE Fighters and instead of a Research Facility, they discovered a full scale Starbase. The inexperienced pilots were pretty quickly picked off by the TIE's except for Captain Follett, having been a pilot for most of his life, he splashed 4 TIE's before having to bug out once the rest of the Squadron was wiped out. Landing his Headhunter, he activated the Auto-destruct, took the flight computer and walked off, letting it detonate in the middle of a field to destroy the evidence of Thunderbolt Squadron existing as a Rebel entity. Even according to Official Imperial Records, Thunderbolt is a Civilian Defense Force dedicated to the shipping lanes between Corellia to Dantooine. A lone of a couple new Incom T-65B helped getting the equipment aspect back, but the reassembling of recruits fell to Tom himself, and being a Rebel Cell, having to do it covertly. It took a year and a half to get back into the swing of things, but recruiting former Imperial Trooper Tesconda Kirk off of Aurora Cerina's crew helped with getting a Thunderbolt Two, Spectre Vau, as Thunderbolt Three, and most recently Zcarssk as Thunderbolt Four and still looking for potential pilots to fill the ranks. Equipment Primary Weapon: DC-15A Long Rifle, A280 Blaster Rifle, TC-22 Blaster Rifle, each for a different purpose. Secondary Weapon: DH-17A Prototype Pistol Armor: Phase Two Katarn Style Clone Trooper Armor Ordnance: Frag Grenades, Cryoban Grenades, Flashbang Grenades, Cluster Grenades. Starfighter Equipment Incom T-65B Advance X-Wing Starfighter Reactor: Labs, Inc. Proton Fusion Reactor Mk VI Engine: Labs, Inc. Thunderbolt Series Mk X Shields: Labs, Inc. Plasma-Web Array Mk XII Armor Plates: Labs, Inc. Neutronium Armor Plate Mk VI (Fore&Aft) Capacitor: Labs, Inc. Deepwell Delta Prototype Interface: Labs, Inc. Mk III Interface Weapons: Labs, Inc. KX-9 Rapid Fire Laser Cannons Category:Characters Category:Corellian Category:Pilots Category:Rebel Characters